


Milk&Kisses

by Loreleii_L



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreleii_L/pseuds/Loreleii_L
Summary: 涨奶梗，abo背景





	Milk&Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 涨奶梗，abo背景

Nicolas抱着手臂看着John，挑起的眉毛是他招牌式的“我不知道你在说什么”的表情。  
“别装模作样了Turconi，你明明知道的。”  
John不耐烦地把他按在自己胸前。

他们都还整齐地穿着戏服，刚刚在故事里死去，被群舞托着环绕舞台的头重脚轻还没消失。John拉着他钻进了后台一个杂物间，是的，就是他们两年前曾经胡搞过的那个，一个被人遗忘的、却又贴着舞台的角落，Nicolas还能清楚地听到Christopher在唱着《Avoir une fille》。他们在这里经历了可以荣登Top3的绝妙性爱，这里也因此成了Nicolas最爱的剧院——扯远了。时隔两年，他又被John拉进了这个杂物间，它还是像它记忆中那样狭窄，老旧的空调有气无力地吐着几缕冷风，一个完美的偷情地点。他几乎是下意识地沿着John的后腰往下摸，这可不能怪他，谁都知道John有全剧组最辣的屁股——  
最辣屁股的拥有者却拍掉了他的手，语气又加重了些：“快点，真的很疼。”  
Nicolas的脸正对着John的胸口，近到仿佛眨眨眼睛睫毛都会扑上去，这么近的距离足以让他看清胸口那两块小而模糊的水渍，还有因为他的鼻息就微微颤抖的胸脯，哦——Nicolas明白了。

于是他解开了John，不，是Mercutio衬衣的扣子，动作刻意比平常更放轻了一些，但是那些属于Mercutio的花哨而坚硬的水晶还是不可避免地蹭到了John的乳尖，逼出他喉咙里一声苦闷的呜咽。  
“嘘，马上就好了。”Nicolas用轻飘飘的声音哄着他，那件放荡的衬衫在他手下柔顺地打开，露出里面层层叠叠的白色纱布。它们牢牢地缠绕着John的胸背，妥帖地束缚起二次发育的胸部却并不能完全压住哺乳期过于丰沛的奶水。乳尖周围已经被蠢蠢欲动的乳汁濡湿，布料变得薄而透明，湿答答地粘在肿胀的乳头上，若有似无的奶香味撩动着Nicolas的嗅觉。  
Nicolas摸索着解开了藏在背后的结，John咬着唇转过头不去看他，却控制不住地随着纱布一层层被揭开而颤抖得越发厉害。  
很快Nicolas就剥到了最里面一层，贴着皮肤的纱布被卷成细条企图勒住那个过于活跃的输乳孔，它显然没起到什么作用反而被乳汁和汗水浸透得乱七八糟。而被它折磨了一整天的乳头也已经肿胀不堪，粗糙的纱布深深地陷进乳晕里，兜不住的奶水渗出来沾在周围的红肿上，看起来可怜兮兮的。  
Nicolas深深地吸了一口气。冷静一点Turconi，你已经是个成熟alpha了，冷静一点，现在并不是勃起的恰当时机，你要先帮John解决这个，你知道涨奶真的很疼，非常、非常疼。  
他揭开最后一层纱布。沉重发热的胸部轻轻跳到他眼前，因为淤塞的奶水而变得坚硬，过度充血的乳头甚至肿得有些发亮了。“怎么涨成这样？”他对着眼前的胸部皱起了眉，“明明上台前才刚——”  
“行行好Nicolas！别犯傻跟它们对话了，”John不耐烦地打断了他，“如果你不愿意我可以自己来！”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”Nicolas叹了口气，手轻柔地按压着他乳房的硬块，同时抬起头贴上他的嘴唇，吞下他泄露出的疼痛的呻吟。  
按摩对于涨奶的作用有限，他们都知道这个，但是现在是在剧院的后台，在一个闷热而狭窄的储藏间里，没有热水和毛巾来减缓John的痛苦，Nicolas只能让他的动作和吻更轻柔一些，让alpha的信息素软软地包裹住他的伴侣，抚慰他过于紧绷的神经。闷热和疼痛让John汗如雨下，世界上的一切仿佛都消失了，只剩下他胸前找不到出口的痛楚和按摩着他的、滚烫的手。

“都是你的错，”他在吻和呻吟的的间隙里咬牙切齿，“都是因为你，Nicolas！我才会经历这该死的一切！它们一天比一天多，我每天都得把纱布裹得更厚一些，就怕它们溢出来！你知道吗，和粉丝拥抱的时候我都怕那些姑娘们摸到衣服下的纱布…”  
“难怪你演出后溜得更快了，她们每天都和我抱怨呢。”Nicolas小声嘟囔着，换来又一个瞪视，于是他委屈地塌下了眉毛，蓝眼睛可怜兮兮地看着John，“好啦，都是我的错，好不好？”  
John一时语塞，Nicolas的反应把他的怒气化成了撒娇式的抱怨。他不习惯示弱，性别分化没能让他低下骄傲的头颅，为了站在舞台上他也习惯于吞下额外的苦楚。即使是因为怀孕而被导演临时换下那次他也没有向Nicolas抱怨什么，反而是那个男孩手足无措地抱着他，泪水打湿了他的肩膀。爱人慷慨给予的爱与敬重让他的自尊不再如沾着露水的蛛丝，他甚至愿意分享那些尴尬而私密的时刻，比如现在。  
但他的脸还是不自觉地烧红了，爱人的亲吻顺着脖颈的起伏停在了胸口，滚烫的唇舌随即卷了上来。John咬紧牙关咽下一声短促的尖叫，颤抖的手指伸进Nicolas短短的金发里。埋在他胸口的湿润舌尖抵在乳头的根部试探性地戳刺着，手掌则沿着他的后颈缓缓向下，John乱成一锅粥的大脑竟然还分辨出这是Nicolas给他们的猫顺毛的动作，而他即便克制着没有发出猫儿一样舒服的咕噜声，却也在腺体得到抚慰后慢慢舒缓了紧绷的肌肉。抵在在乳头上的舌尖开始缓慢地搅动，逐渐加大的力度让疼痛咆哮着归来，John闭上眼睛把头砸在背后的墙上，与他一墙之隔的Damien已经开始唱着罗密欧之死。  
“没，没有时间了。”他攥紧了Nicolas的发根，努力在粗重吐字的中咽下丢脸的痛呼，“快，快点…”  
于是爱人的舌尖后撤，发干的双唇叼起他肿大的乳头，光是唇纹简单的摩擦就让他克制不住地战栗，带着薄茧的手指划过他乳房的硬块，停在乳晕两端顺着肋骨慢慢地、用力地压下。John发誓他从未经历过这样的痛苦，他几乎控制不住自己下滑的身体，也顾不上是否有哭声、呻吟或是其他丢脸的求饶和着眼泪一起溢出，因为Nicolas的牙齿也加入进来，粗鲁的啃噬伴随着胸口骤然的挤压让他彻底崩溃——乳尖仿佛四分五裂了，浓郁的乳汁从裂口和缝隙里喷溅而出。John倒在Nicolas的怀里，软得像他那只融化的乳房。羞耻在他脑海里尖叫，舒适却在肉体里横冲直撞地高歌。  
Nicolas的衬衣已经被湿透了，口腔里咸甜混合的甘美味道还不曾散去，与怀里的滚烫的身体一起让他硬得发疼。但是保护欲还在骨血里翻滚，爱人的痛苦同样磨损着他的神经。“还有一边，你再忍忍。”他把一个个温和的亲吻烙在John的额角，释放出安慰性的信息素填满他的呼吸。  
另一边顺利得多，Nicolas没花多少功夫就让那个堵塞的小口听话地敞开，丰甜的乳汁汩汩地在他口腔里流淌。他用舌尖拨弄着乳头的时候也没忘记小心地观察John的反应，好在他看起来已经完全放松了，手指还松松地拢着他的头发，随着他的吮吸发出懒洋洋的喘息。Nicolas抚摸着他无意识地蹭着自己侧腰的双腿，顺着裤腰偷偷地摸进去，他湿透了。  
《Coupables》的前奏突然从剧院糟糕的音箱里炸开，吓得两人皆是一抖。Nicolas费了好一番功夫才把手从那个手感绝佳的屁股上挪开，愁眉苦脸地拉起John滑到手肘上的衬衫，为他扣上扣子、抹平裤子上的褶皱。  
“对不起，明天我会带吸奶器和热水来的，我会照顾好你。”“如果你只是想补偿我每天面对的尴尬局面的话？没必要的Nico，这是我的选择。”  
“好吧，好吧，该走了，快到返场的时候了——我可以站在你旁边吗？”  
“……只有今天，我不想让大家觉得……”  
“我爱你。”  
“……”  
“我爱你。”  
“你知道我不习惯说这个……”  
“你真的很——”Nicolas装模作样地地叹了口气，“没关系，我爱你”，他重复了一遍，给了他一个奶腥味的、黏糊糊的吻。

END


End file.
